The Normal Avenger
by pizzafan123
Summary: Reese Jorden was in her 20's trying to live in peace, being a genius in technology. Agents from SHIELD have been harrassing her more than ever before. Eventually she decided to agree, not knowing if she will regret it. There she has to deal with an Demigod with a god-complex and people who are supposed to act like a team, but fail at it. Meanwhile,Reese has dark secrets of her own.
1. Reese Jorden

**Avengers Fanfic**

 **The "Normal" Avenger**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Beginning**

I walked down the streets of Brooklyn around 5:00 pm, stepping around a homeless man with rags hugging the edge of a alley I past. Yeah, doesn't that sound smart. I was actually walking toward a diner on the other end of the crossing I was getting close to. I frequently go there because I'm not the best cook and I like their food. On the up side, it's not a far walk from my two bedroom apartment 3 blocks away.

I saw that by the time I got to the light, it was almost going yellow. Not wanting to wait another five or ten minutes for it to go green. I stared jogging running toward the empty crossing. I swore as I noticed a yellow taxi coming. Thinking quicking, I jumped on the hood of it and jumped on the other side of the sidewalk, almost losing my balance.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!" He didn't seem pissed enough to stop, so even if I was going to answer him, he wouldn't of heard it. I waved cheerfully at him, but he was gone. I chuckled to myself. Considering I was about 27, that was slightly immature. I shrugged it off, no one had gotten hurt. I turned right from the side walk, toward the dinner.

I opened the door for a pregnet women, walking ahead of her. She uttered a thank you and I smiled back. Waving at the cook and couple of waitress I know, I sat down in an empty booth. A waitress came to me with a smile. "Reese, you want the same?"

I nodded my head, tapping my blunt nails on the table. "Yeah, sounds good. Thanks Anna."

She gave me a smile, tapped her little book on the table and walked off. It's sort of sad that they know my order like that, but what can I say, I like this place. It's peaceful and I knew it wasn't safe for my health to be alone for 24 hours.

I went on my phone, looking through the work I did. Being something like scientist with an knowledgeable concept of the human mind and how it works, I did plenty of research. Spent most of my time on it actually, Submitted some of said research to whatever college I decided to work at, gaining money. It was basically how I lived.

I nodded at Anna as she brought my cheeseburger and fries with a pickle on the side, all in one of those red baskets with that wax paper with coffee or a bottle of beer. Whatever I was in the mood for. I craved cheeseburgers, loved them with a passion.

I saved my screen, protecting my work and was about to take a bite when I heard. "Ms. Jorden?"

Cheeseburger still in hand, I looked up seeing a man in a black suit, white shirt and black slim tie with dark sunglasses on. I tensed, whenever people like that showed up, it wasn't good. It reminded me of watching the Matrix when I was younger. I made myself smile. "How's it going, Neo?"

His face was a stony as ever. I raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

I have a feeling I wouldn't forget him, he had a hard jaw, slightly crooked nose and crew cut dark blond hair. This made me more suspisious. He said. "No, Ms. Jorden, we've never met before."

I nodded, putting my food down. I saw Walter, one of the older cooks give me a worried look out of the corner of my eye. I shook my head. "Do you want something? And how do you know my name? What's yours?"

He held out a hand to me and I shook it. He replied in that flat monotone. "I'm Agent Richlin, but that holds no importance. I'm hear on the matter that our Director would like to speak with you."

I waved a hand across from me. "Sit down, you'll bringing alot of attention to yourself."

He seemed to notice the same thing. "Yes, I agree. Shall we talk outside?"

I snorted, shaking my head. I replied to his question/demand. "Nope, I just got this food, I had to wait all day."

I had a feeling he was annoyed, though his face did nothing to show it. It was the slight body language he showed. The slight tensing of shoulders and small bob of his adam's apple. He sat down and I asked. "So, why does you're director want to talk to me?"

"I'm apart of SHIELD, Strategic Homeland-"

I frowned at him. "I know who you are, Agent."

So, it's Fury then. I waved a hand at Anna and mimed a box, she nodded. "I want nothing to do with SHIELD. Government agencies aren't the thing for me. Sorry, come back with another sales pitch another time."

"Please, Ms. Jorden."

"Nope." After that, I ignored him, shoving my phone in my pocket and boxing my food. I wasn't going to let it go to waste. I'd heat it up later. Closing it, I walked past the Agent, ignoring everything he said. I walked back toward the apartment I lived in.

/ / / / / / /

My apartment had my room which was just a bed, dresser, connecting bathroom and small mirror on one wall. The second bedroom was where everything was. I had maps all over the walls, computers (3 of them) against a wall, built in shelves all along another wall filled with books, another side of the wall programed as another huge computer, but touch screen and the last wall had 6 tan filling cabnets filled with my research and other paper with bolted locks that I had the keys to and then passcodes for each drawer I memorized. So you figure 2 large drawers per cabnet and I have a decent amount.

I had a small living room with a couch and small t.v and a smaller kitchen behind that. Had simple kitchen applicancies there. My workroom had a DNA analyzer and about three locks to open. You can say I'm paranoid about my stuff and research.

I had a Masters in Enjineering and a Bachelor's in Physcology. Offically that is. The unoffical stuff is hacking or slightly or more so illegal things. I was called a 'genius' when I was younger. The media and their labels. It made me laugh. I was a kid at 12 in Brooklyn living middle class with a knack for computers and electronics. It just came to me easily. I figured the degrees would look better and allow me to learn more.

For the past couple of days members of SHIELD has been bothering me. I wondered at first, but figured it had something to do with my Master's or they somehow go ahold of my other activities. I know it had nothing to do with my Bachelor's. I took that because I already knew computers, but I wanted to be able to read people or read people better than I could before. Being as techlogically advanced as I was, it was not easy being social.

I just knew it was something I didn't want to be involved in, so I ignored them. Speaking of SHIElD, a knock hit my door. I scowled to myself, opening the drawer and pulling out a standard pistol and checking the chamber for the bullets I knew were there and clicked the safety off. I knew it was most likely SHIELD, but you never know. I had some paranoia in more than just my work.

I looked through the pep hole and saw another Agent that I was slightly famillar with. He was a little less stone than the others, Agent Coulson. He had a leather case in his right hand, about the size of a laptop. I clicked the safety and tucked it in the waistband of my jeans, toward the back. I threw on an over shirt that was open to hide it better. I opened the deadbolt along with two chains and the two normal locks above and on the knob.

Agent Coulson raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Ms. Jorden."

I rolled my eyes. "Agent. Surprised you didn't come before."

"I had something to take care of before."

That sparked interest in me. "And I suppose you can't tell me what that is."

"I'm afraid not, classified."

I shrugged. I just needed to get this stupid meeting over with so I could go back to doing what I was doing before. I back up a little and allowed him to come in, closing the door behind me. I said. "Lead on, then."

He walked until he was seated on the couch and sat on the other end, toward him. "This is urgent, there is no more avoiding it anymore."

I knew he was talking about me. I didn't want anything to do with SHIELD. "It always is."

Coulson said, calm as ever. "This time is serious. Something has happened."

"What do you even need me for. You can pick up engineer's and you have no urgent need for that or physcology. Unless this is for that stupid Avengers thing."

His eyebrows furrowed slightly. "How do you know about that?"

I scoffed. "Please, to me that's child's play. You do know how stupid it is. What, superheros to save the world. This isn't a comic, Agent." When I did find the files for the Avengers Inititive, I laughed hard to myself.

Coulson replied. "It gets to that point."

He reached in the bag and my hand snapped to my gun and I shot him a glare. He raised his hands and said. "I was just getting something, Ms. Jorden."

I kept my glare on him along with being tense until he pulled out a computer. I raised an eyebrow, putting my hand in front of me. He opened it and started typing and then turned it toward me. I looked to see it was a man that was African American with an eyepatch over his eye. His face was as hard set as it usually was. Director Nick Fury of SHIELD.

I waved a hand. "Hi."

He glowered at me. "Jorden, you have been ignoring my Agents."

I smirked with a head nod. "I have."

"Has Agent Coulson told you what we want."

"I figured it out myself, which is a foolish idea. None of that is my business. Why do you want with me? As I told the Agent over here, you could have others with my skills. Some even better than me."

Fury nodded his head once. "While that maybe be true, we need someone with what you know along with your other _asset."_

I tensed at that, balling my hands into fists. I stood up, towering over Fury in the computer and the Agent holding it. "How the hell do you know about that?"

He scowled at me. "Jorden, you think we wouldn't find out?"

"I won't, I'm telling you. I won't take orders from anyone. Find another monkey, Fury."

"All I need you to do is come and help. That's all."

I pursed my lips, taking an invisible deep breath and sitting. I uncurled my fists. "What do you have for me?"

Coulson handing over a thick file. I took it and opened it to see who else they landed on this. Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Captain America (Steve Rodgers), Bruce Banner and a question mark by Thor.

I looked at them in disbelief. "Alright, I suppose Romanoff is one of yours, but Captain America? Are you kidding me?"

Fury replied. "No, he was taken out of the ice."

I laughed to myself, shaking my head. The others were believeable or reachable. I knew who Tony Stark was, hell, who didn't? The guy was all over the plan. Even more when he disappeared for 3 months and when he told people he was Iron Man. Banner sounded famillar, I would have to look into it. As Thor, haven't heard anything about it.

I sighed to myself and then remembered Stark would be there. "Alright, one condition."

Fury raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I want my files on _that_ removed, I don't want Stark to find it."

Fury rolled his eye. "It in our servers, he won't see it."

I scoffed. "I want it removed. Finding it would be child's play."

"Fine."

I nodded, standing back up. "Good, we're done then."

I met, Coulson at the door, shaking his hand and locking my door again. I took the thick file and went to my workroom. After pressing my finger on the DNA scanner and used the keys to open the door, locking it behind me. Looking at the thickness of the file, I had a feeling I'd be pulling an all nighter or two.

/ / / / / / /

I sat on the comfortable and padded wheeled chair by my brown oak desk. I was in this thing most of the time, so I liked to be comfortable. I had the file open and the contents spread out in front of me. I knew that I had to be there in one day and I had someone picking me up.

I had my back to the wall which was my touch screen computer. I had each paper and photo on different parts on my desk. I looked over their mission report, saying someone attacked them, blah, blah, blah.

I put that aside and looked at the actual people. Tony Stark was an easier one, but not an easier person. It says don't work well with other, arrogance, billionare, genius, ex-weapons manufactuor and so on. I went throught he list of people. Thor was a demigod according to them, something called an Asguardian. An incident in New Mexico. I turned back to my wall and wheeled over I pressed it, having it awaken. I looked for everything on an incident in New Mexico counting when it did, reading up on all of it. I then looked up Natasha Romanoff. I had to go by the file, as I suspected when I looked, she was a spy.

Bruce Banner was a doctor. He looked like a regular man, but turned into the Hulk, a huge green mass of a man who could destroy almost anything and has loss of control when angry. If that wasn't interesting enough, the man was a genius in his own right. His specialty was Gamma Radiation, with amazing research on his own major.

I scrolled them the others, stopping midway to use the coffee machine I put in here. After lettingt the coffee sink in, I hacked into SHIELD's database. I was surprised how good it was protected. Better than I thought it would. It took me about 2 hours to do that, with all the firewalls and security measures it pulled up. i was almost proud of them that they had that much.

So around seven in the morning when I looking through their files, finding out that one of their own Agent's Clinton Barton was kidnapped by whatever cause their 'emergancy'. I chuckled a bit and saw who started this. Another one of them demigods named Loki. I shook my head, ones of the strangest things I've heard.

I gathered alot more information on Romanoff too. I looked through what they had on me and saw that Fury did as I asked and was thankful I didn't have to do it myself. I went through and looked to see if there was a trace left and got rid of the one deep in the system. I then pulling out and yawned, seeing it was around nine o'clock. I then remembered one more think in there I wanted to look at. It was research from someone named Dr. Selvig. I already looked through 's on radiation and the like.

I opened up the internet and touched through files upon files until I found the notes, he was a strophysicist and studied thermonuclear astrophysics. It was interesting and I couldn't help, but immerse myself into it. By the time I stopped, it was 10:30 in the morning. They were going to be here in four hours and I decided now was the time to sleep. I shoved all of my notes and their files in the folder, making sure to lock down my workroom. I went to bed, getting a couple of hours.

My alarm woke me at 1:30. I started suddenly and I sat up in a moment, breathing a little heavy. I shook it off, showering quickly and toweling my close to shoulder length hair dark brown hair and putting in into a ponytail, to keep it out of my face. I hated having my hair long, it was annoying and got in the way easily. Throwing on dark jeans and a light colored t-shirt with an darker blue long sleeve button down over it, opened. I grabbed a duffel, filling it with clothes and other hygine products I would need for about week just in case.

Rubbing my eyes from tiredness, I walked out and locked the door waiting for my ride.

I saw an Agent that looked just like Agent Richlin. I sighed to myself. I muttered. "What did I get myself into?"

The Agent said. "Agent Marr, are you Reese Jorden?"

I gave a nod. "That's me."

I sat in the back, my bag next to me. My back was stiff, I was somewhere I wasn't used to.

I thought to myself the same thing as before.

 _What did I get myself into?_

 **There it is, my first Avengers Fanfic. I liked the Avengers before, but seeing the awesomeness of Captain America: Civil War made me love it instead. That movie was heartwrenching and great at the same time. This idea has been in my head for a long time. Hope you like it.**


	2. The Hellicarrier

The "Normal" Avenger

Chapter 2

The Hellicarrier

I raised my eyebrows when I saw what looked like a huge harbor. I didn't say anything to the Agent, I didn't think he would even answer me. When the car stopped, I got out, shouldering my bag. I slappped the roof of the car and walked over, raising my eyebrows at the huge ship like thing that just screamed government.

I saw another one of the suited monkeys and walked over at an easy pace. The Agent looked over at me. I replied to her look. "I'm...Reese Jorden. You're Director wants me."

I hesitated over my name, I'm not used to give it out so much. I was always more isolated. Another reason to curse Fury in my head. Coulson too while I'm at it. The Agent held out a hand. "Agent Geer, Ms. Jorden."

I smirked a bit, annoyed with all of this and gave her a rough shake. Her eyebrows furrowed in slight pain as my grip was tighter than it needed to be. I smiled a bit grimly as she stiffly removed her hand and turned on her heel, her back stiff.

Most of the college classes were taken online unless it was mandatory to be present, I still wasn't very good with being social. I followed her stiff walk into the huge boat. We were about to pass four people in a group on the boat further down the docks, but the redhead, stopped the Agent in front of me, flagging us over. She was wearing a uniform of some kind, form fitting and black. She had a foreign beauty to her, showing me she was from a different country.

It was almost forced english, you would have to look for it find it. Her problem is, I always look. I don't where she was from, but she had to be from those places that needed and trained spies well. I could tell that is what she was. If I didn't read her file from SHIELD, I wouldn't have known or it would've taken me a while.

The redhead was standing next to two others. One with blond hair and one with black hair. The blond had a large build, someone who worked out. He looked lost and bewildered. Like he didn't even know how he got there. His eyes were easily a bright blue.

The black haired man was ordianry built, his body shifting to show how awkward he felt. Not that he tried to show it. His eyes were filled with intellegence. A type of intellengence I could spot in an inventer like myself or a scientist or maybe a researcher too. He looked like the type to be in a lab all day, lab coat and all.

These too must of been Steve Rodgers, Captain America and Dr. Bruce Banner, who they called the Hulk, a green giant raging monster because of gamma radiation. All that did was spark my interest.

As I looked them over, I could tell they were doing the same. I just smiled. The Agent that met me left, trying to hide her relief at being able to leave me. As she walked away, I asked. "She's new, isn't she?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Yes. She arrived not too long ago."

I smiled some more, it made sense. The way her reaction was to the things that I did. I didn't look at the American icon, more I pretended he wasn't there for reasons of my own. "So, you're all my partners in this Avengers business?"

They didn't look that surprised to hear that and I suspected they must of read the file. I was happy they didn't put anything to bad in it or too personal in it concerning me. Agent Romanoff spoke. "This is Dr. Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers." She nodded toward me. "This is Reese Jorden, she'll be working with us."

I shook both their hands monotonously, getting annoyed and hoping I didn't have to do this all day. I leaned against the railing next to me. Rogers turned to the doctor. "Word is you can find the cube."

Banner asked. "Is that the only word on me?"

Rogers replied. "That's the only thing I care about."

I looked at Banner in interest. "So, it's true then."

Banner asked. "What is?"

"That you turn into an angry green rage monster caused by gamma radiation."

Banner smiled again, though it was tense. "Yes, that's true."

I grinned at him. "It's really nice meeting you, great to know you have great knowledge on the cube as well."

Banner seemed to relax, but I didn't miss the tense look Rogers shot me and the glare from Romanoff. I felt like rolling my eyes, he wasn't going to turn into a monster just because I asked him about it. I was listening to the people inside as Rogers and Banner had their conversation.

Romanoff suddenly said. "You all may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe."

I frowned in confusion. "Why is that?"

I clenched my fists and looked around wary as the craft started to shake. "The hell?" Rogers looked at me shock and I smirked. It did say he came out of the 40's. I suspect women didn't go around cursing.

Rogers was confused. "Is this is a submarine?"

I didn't pay attention to him and instead looked out. Bruce was in disbelief. "Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?"

I shook my head. "I have to agree with him there, it's not your safest bet."

Rogers and Banner looked over the edge and I did too. I raised an eyebrows at the four huge fans under the craft, clenching my hands tighter over the rail. I said dryly. "We're flying. Yay."

Banner said, with a displeased tone. "Oh, no. This is much worse."

At Romanoff call, we followed her inside that they called the Hellicarrier. I asked. "Is this thing going to fly the whole time? Because I usually don't go on planes."

She turned back toward me, raising an eyebrow with no expression on her face. "Scared?"

I stiffened at that ever so slightly, glaring and allowing no such weakness to show on my face. "No, but I'm more used to being on the ground."

She turned back around, not saying anything else. Banner and Rogers were quiet. It was weird being around Captain America. I've read so much about him years ago, it seems almost impossibe to see him now, like a legend reborn. He is also not what I expected. We followed Romanoff silently across a metal bridge.

Director Fury was there, standing in front of a councel that looked touch operated. I could barely feel the craft move, it made me wonder how this hunk of metal was flying, even with the four large fans under it. "Gentlemen. Miss."

I raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything back. The eyebrow just raised higher when Rogers gave Fury ten bucks. He must've lost a bet to him or something. That's the only reason I could think of that Rogers would give him money for. I whispered lowly. "Betting in bad."

He did reply other than tensing his shoulders and neck as blushed pink. Studing Captain America was strange, he was ordinary I guess you could say. From what I seen, he was like an awkward teenage boy and a serious soldier. Human.

Fury walked to Banner shaking his hand, which Bruce did with reluctance. "Doctor, thank you for coming."

Banner replied after they let go. "Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh...how long am I staying?"

I wondered what they did to have him come along. He doesn't seem the type and by the way he said this, I can guess it was some type of force or something equally unwelcoming.

Fury told him. "Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're all clear. Both of you are." Fury nodded his head in my direction and I nodded back, pleased to hear that. I didn't want to be dealing with this government agency longer than I had to.

Banner's eyes flickered to me and I felt Roger's eyes on me as well. Banner asked. "Where are you with that?"

I looked at Fury curious, things we're getting interesting now. He was talking to Coulson, who just showed up. "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessable camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satalite, it's eyes and ears for us."

I frowned at the agent. "You're on a time limit here, right?"

Romanoff was nodding. "Yes, that's not going to find them in time."

Banner asked. "You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

I pointed a finger at him, realization stricking me. "That's genius!"

He ducked his head down for a moment before looking at Fury. Fury was frowning at me, but he turned to Banner. "Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

I cocked my head to the side as I looked at Banner, he was smart, I'll give him that. I would be nice to have a good intelligent scientific conversation with him, even if our areas of study we're different.

Fury turned to Romanoff. "Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please."

Romanoff nodded and walked off, causing Banner to follow her. I heard her say to him. "You're gonna love it. We got all the toys."

I chuckled a bit a that. I sobered up quickly, looking at Fury and Couslon. "Fury, what do you want me to do here? I'm not here for battle, you've got Rogers and the other ones in that department and I barely know enough about radiation, but you have Banner here for that."

Fury scowled at me, both eyes glaring even with the eye patch covering one eye. "I told you before, I called you for you're other asset."

I felt my hands clench into fists at what he was saying. I glared darkly at him. "I thought I told you, I wouldn't do that."

I noticed Rogers and Couslon were gone and cursed myself for not noticing, too focused on the conversation turning arguement with Fury. He said lowly. "When the time comes-"

"I won't, I won't let it."

"You may not have a choice."

I hissed. "I know you have me apart of your stupid Avengers Intative idea and I have no idea why."

"You were shown to be-"

I growled. "I'm not a hero!"

Fury scowled lessened, but didn't softened his face or expression an inch. "That is what this is about?"

I shook my head, shocked he'd even think that. "No, but you made a mistake." I breathed in deeply, feeling that tightness in my chest to show I was getting angrier. I was layed back most of the time, but I had a bad temper when pushed enough. "Wasn't I supposed to have a room or somewhere to sleep?"

He handed me a card from him magical black coat and I took it. As I turned to walk off in the other direction, I heard him say. "There will be a time when you have to choose."

I clenched my teeth and locked my jaw, to stop myself from saying anything to him. I noticed a couple of heads look our way from before, but they went back to work. I was breathing a bit controlled, running a hand through my hair. I really needed to stop getting mad so easily. Sure, it's not like with Banner, where he hulks out in his rage, but I still didn't like losing my temper and with that conversation with Fury, I was getting close to that.

After about a half an hour, I found the place I was supposed to be sleeping in. A metal bed with a comfortable enough matress and pillow, bolted down along with other furtiture that was also metal that was bolted down too. A small door in the room led to a small bathroom. As I laid on the bed, I thought about everything I heard, from the research I did last night and to what I was doing. I closed my eyes in tiredness. I didn't need much sleep, but I barely got anything this morning. That's a habit I probably should break but I won't.

I winded up falling asleep without meaning to, from just thinking and staring blankly at the steel ceiling above me. I checked the time on my phone, which was next to my bedside table, but it looked more like a small medical operating table. I slept for 2 hours, thankfully dreamless. I slept dreamless half the time and O thankful for that, most of my dreams were not happy. Sure I got a good one every once in a while, but all my dreams were memories or something close to that.

I walked around for a bit, straightening out the wrinkles in my clothes for a bit as I walked. Feeling annoyed at the loose ponytail against my neck. I undid it and retied it to what it was before. I turned back toward the Bridge Romanoff, Rogers and Banner were before with me and saw Coulson and Rogers standing there. Curiously, I walked over to them. Coulson said, as I caught them in mid sentence. "-Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but..."

What the hell is he going on about? I walked over. "What're you going on about."

Rogers looked awkward, shifting a bit uncomfortably and surprisingly Coulson looked a bit embarrassed. I didn't even know the agent could show it. Sure, I know he must feel it at some points, but still. "Ma'am." Rogers nodded his head.

I frowned at him and my voice had a teasing tilt to it. "Sir."

I heard Coulson sigh. I won't lie, this has been the most fun I've had in a while, like I said, I do my best not to interact with many people. An agent walked over. "We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match. Wait, cross match, seventy-nine percent.".

I looked at the agent with interest. Coulson asked. "Location?"

The agent answered back promptly. "Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

Fury walked over. "Captain, you're up."

Rogers looked over at me for a moment and I leaned against the railing with my forearms holding my weight. I smirked. "Well, hero, looks like you have a job to do."

He frowned at me, his eyes furrowing over his eyes and almost hiding them, but nodded to Fury, walking off. Coulson turned to me, slight exasperation in his tone. "Do you have to do that?"

I nodded smartly. "Yes, yes I do."

I asked. "Where's the computer room to see what's going to happen in Stuttgart? We all know I'm not going out onto the field."

I said this pointedly. Fury said. "You weren't needed on the field anyway, Agent Romanoff and the Captain have it covered. As for the computer room, ask an agent."

He turned on his heel and I rolled my eyes, ignoring the anger that showed up at what was obviously him provolking me and not very subtle either. Couslon didn't say anything and that made me wonder if he knew about that.

Coulson expression was a bit softer as he put a hand on my shoulder. I tensed, before shrugging it off and flagging down the closest agent that wasn't running around like they were on drugs. "Computer room, where is it?"

The man looked to be in his mid-30's and he was calmly, typing away on his computer. He has darker skin and brown eyes. He gave ne a list of direction once I told him who I was. After following what he said, I ignored the other personel and looked at the cameras showing the scene in Germany. I crossed my arms over my chest. There were a couple of computer screens showing the scene.

One thing was for sure, I couldn't help, but worry when I saw all the civillans walking around. Hopefully Romanoff and Rogers would get there soon. I raised an eyebrow when I saw what I guessed to be this 'Loki' character. I guess people from Asguard and where ever he's from dressed like that.

I saw him go over to the crowd and I had one though, Rogers and Romanoff better hurry up or there will be causalties.

 **I know it's been two weeks, but I have others I updated. Hope you like it.**


End file.
